Missing You Every Single Second
by Daniella Consuela
Summary: A certain diva's thoughts on Crash's departure from Raw. His follows in this two parted series.
1. The Female's Thoughts

Missing You Every Single Second (General/Romance)

Oh my god! I can not believe it took me this long to write this! Hmph, Oh well. Lol. Anyways this is a certain diva's thoughts on Crash Holly's departure from Raw. So enjoy (not likely though).

Disclaimer: I own nothing or anyone of the WWE cause if I did 85 of the company's wrestlers would be long gone so yeah...MUHHHAAAHHHAAAA! So don't sue ok? It wouldn't be worth your time. **(Yeah...)**

**A/N: Just going through this story to revise also. (Like "Truly Lonely")**

* * *

**Missing You Every Single Second (1/2)**

There was no reason why this should have happened.

But it did.

There was no possible good explanation for this.

At least not that I knew about.

Why?

Why did this take place? Why?

Someone just tell me please. I don't understand...

Why would Crash leave me?

Well it could be the fact that we don't talk...well, that is unless we're complaining about the other.

But still I don't get it.

I just want to know..how could he leave me snap fingers just like that? I mean he just packed his bags, up and left.

He left me.

God I hate this.

It..it just feels like a part of me is missing. I've been feeling that ever since I've been gone for the past few weeks cause I haven't seen him. And I come back only to find out he's switched places, switched bosses, switched everything.

How could he?

They say it's family problems...but I don't see anything wrong with Bob 'Hardcore' Holly. He looked perfectly fine when Crash debuted on Smackdown last Thursday. He looked happy even.

Or was I the only one who saw that?

I'm just really missing him right now.

I miss him every day I'm not there at work.

Hell. I miss him at night when he's in my dreams most of the time.

I know yall think I'm obsessed or something. But I'm not I...I..I just love him.

There I said it. I finally admitted it to myself.

Well that the first step now on to the second. NOT!

Who am I kidding I can't tell anyone. Not even my two closest friends, who I once formed a trio with back then a couple of times do you remember? Faarooq and Bradshaw don't even know and I tell them alot of things.

But how would I be able to tell them? All they'd do is laugh and pick on me till the day I die.

Everyone would. They just wouldn't understand.

Gosh this is hard. Hard on me. Hard on my emotions.

I wonder if he even remembers me. I've been out for so long. The company just kicking me out whenever they feel like it cause they have nothing for me to do.

Gosh makes a girl feel useless.

My oh my..I will always remember the days (mostly the year before last, and some this year) when we spent time upon time working together. Ah those were the days.

Some Raws. Some Smackdowns. Even some Sunday Night Heats.

Our matches, our tag matches. Mostly one on one matches though.

Personally I always loved them even though he'd beat me very badly in them.

But anything to be near him, talk to him, touch him.

Anything.

I don't know what exactly it is about him that makes me fall more for him every time but, whatever it is it's working.

I know for sure though he's that kind of little cutie that you'd just like to get to know or meet.

Unfortunately I didn't.

Now I know most people would look at me and wouldn't think that a small rough n' tough texan like myself would blush and giggle like some little happy crazy school girl when I see that certain someone.

But I do.

Everytime I see him.

Not when he's close of course. But everytime I see him.

Usually from afar.

I miss him...

I remember the time when he was having some kind of controversy (he and Hardocre) with Molly Holly when she and Spike Dudley were hanging together.

He came to me after awhile for help.

He came to me!

Now I didn't have anything against Molly and I didn't even want to wrestle her. But when he came to me I couldn't help but stutter like a fool and blurt out 'Yes' when he asked for a favor.

I didn't even know what the favor was gonna be.

But boy was he happy.

It wasn't until I was in the ring waiting for my opponet that I found out it was Molly. I freaked. But when I saw his happy face..that one cute little smile of his. Him smiling right at me. I melted.

I swear if humans could melt I'd be long gone or a big pile of nothing.

But some things (in this case alliances) must come to an end. And unfortunately that meant him turning on me.

I made the love of my life mad.

Boy did that hurt me alot.

No more talking to Crash. No more of his youthful voice talking to me. It didn't even last that long.

Even when we teamed up for a little while for that...we were never close.

I wonder why I didn't just have the courage to start talking to him. I mean really talk to him. Hang out with him. Become good friends maybe.

Oh who knows.

I should have told him what I felt before he left. Now it's probably to late for that.

Never procrastinate kids you always lose in the long run.

And the way things are looking right now, with the draft and all the hate between Eric Bischoff and Stephanie McMahon..I think it's safe to say the draft won't be gone anytime soon. In fact it'll stay for a long time if you ask my opinion.

A long, long, long, long, long time. Can I stress the word long enough?

So there's no way I'll be able to tell him without some kind of punishment or obstacle in my way.

Stuff's always in my way.

So as of now I'll just have to push these feelings aside.

Bury them.

Correction try to bury them. Cause it hurts too much. But I don't see that happening cause there to strong to just give up.

But I need to say this. I need to let it out. Express it even though know one will know but me:

" I love you Crash Holly! " Sorry I never told you...

The End. (?)

* * *

Another A/N: Oh my goodness who wrote this? Who was it? Who was it? Do you know? Review and make your guess. Now I know there's some mistakes in here like a mispelled word or something...sorry but I'm just to lazy to look it up (no this file doesn't have spell check so don't ask) Sorry also if I didn't give you very good or enough hints but I didn't know what exactly to say. Please review. Please? PWEASE... :( :) **(Um..Ok..)**


	2. Crash's Thoughts Himself

Top of Form 1Missing You Every Single Second (General/Romance)

I really didn't intend on this being a two parted thing but since someone asked for it (someone that goes by a certain symbol, as in a question mark, an anonomous person I suppose) this is Crash's thoughts on leaving Raw himself. So whoever you are this is for you. :)

Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada. You already know what I put earlier on and if you don't...where have you been? I wrote my disclaimer in the first chapter. So go look it up buddy.

* * *

**Missing You Every Single Second (2/2)**

Jacqueline.

The love of my life.

The one person I long to have in my presence for eternity.

The one female in which I long to hold securely in my arms at anytime.

Oh how I miss you.

I don't know if you feel the same way but I miss you dearly.

Now there is good reason for my roster change to occur.

You see over there on Raw with Eric Bischoff and his current change of Raw turning slowly and surely into Nitro, I just haven't been getting the spotlight I oh so wished I could have had sometime or another.

Actually I haven't been getting any spotlight at all I suppose.

But you see that's not the only reason I'm over here on Smackdown pouring my heart out into my matches.

Sure there is the fact that my cousin 'Hardcore' and I have some catching up to do (Some family problems if you will, but I will not get into that right now) but there is also the fact that whenever I was currently backstage on Raw you just weren't there.

You were always busy. Or always taking breaks from house shows, live shows, or any other show we were currently at together.

I couldn't stand it.

I couldn't stand not seeing you, or looking for you everyday just to see you once. It wasn't right.

So I split.

I left the place in which I used to think of as home. My home base.

And in the process I left you.

You just don't understand (or maybe I'm just crazy and you don't really care) you and Eric gave me no other choice I had to do what I did for the sake of my sanity.

Hanging around backstage with nothing to do because Eric didn't book me for anything.

Boring.

Or coming up with the courage to tell you finally how I feel about you, only to find out you've been gone for so long and no one knows of your return date.

A little hope lost everytime.

There's been so many times and I know it probably wasn't your fault..but I tried so many times.

And you know what?

I give up.

I can't take it anymore.

The more times I went to tell you with your absence the more I lost all hope in you even considerably liking me at all. Maybe even just a little.

So you see that's why I moved here.

To many problems.

I need a fresh clean slate. And I'm starting right now.

So I'm going to keep coming out every Tuesday or Saturday..whenever the night calls for me to wrestle and I'll wrestle my heart out for the crowd when deep down I'll be in pain.

Pain from my non-moving career. Pain of course from battle scars when I do get matches.

But pain mostly from missing and loving you.

The End (Finally)

* * *

Feedback's appreciated. 

**And..I'm done!**


End file.
